1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to atomizer pumps capable of pumping liquids contained in a reservoir and expelling such liquids in an atomized form and more particularly to flat atomizer pumps for dispersing a liquid.
2. State of the Art
Atomizer pumps and dispensers are known and used for pumping colognes, perfumes, and/or cosmetic products in general. There are a variety of conventional designs where the atomizer pumps are mounted on a reservoir and the pumps are capable of pumping and atomizing liquid contained in the reservoir.
Manufacturers of cosmetic products are often interested in manufacturing small packages with very small amounts of the product. For example, manufactures often desire to distribute free samples of products so that consumers may test or try the product before making a purchase of the product. The manufacturing of small pumps and small sample containers, however, is very complex and can be prohibitively expensive. In most instances, the manufacturers would like to be able to provide a low-cost sample solution while maintaining aesthetic attractiveness which is desirable to the consumer as well. However, it can be difficult to manufacture small pumps and sample packages while keeping the costs in a range that is feasible for producing and distributing free, or low-cost, samples.
In some instances, manufactures have created samples which have an identical or a very similar general appearance to the original packaging of the product that they are sampling. While this may be an attractive solution because the consumer is able to readily identify the sample from the packaging, it is often a costly solution that requires complex and expensive manufacturing and distribution of the samples.
Therefore, it may be desirable to develop new pumps which may be used for sampling and which may offer a lower-cost alternative to conventional sampling solutions. In addition, it may be desirable to develop a new pump which may be easily distributed and may be distributed at a lower-cost than conventional sample pumps or small pumps.